SM044: A Dream Encounter!
is the 1st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis One evening, Ash sees a mysterious dream. The next morning, while going to school, he meets a Pokémon which Rotom appears to have no data recorded on. Episode Plot Ash and his Pikachu are in the foggy mountains. Ash follows Pikachu to a strange place, where the floor crumbles under his foot. Pikachu watches as two portals opens, from which two strange Pokémon appear - a purple one with large wings and a white one with orange markings. Ash identifies them to be Solgaleo and Lunala, whom Ash understands and makes a promise. The two Legendary Pokémon disappear and emit two beams, which form a cloud-like being. Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele and two other Tapu Pokémon are alerted of this. At the caves, Gladion is trying to restrain his odd-looking Pokémon when it gets angry. He tries to tell it must not be revealed to other people. Suddenly, the Pokémon stops, and Gladion praises it, but exclaims there could be an Ultra Beast around. In the morning, Rotom tries to wake Ash up, informing him to get ready for school. Since Ash, Pikachu and Rowlet are still asleep, Rotom tells Litten to wake Ash, who does that by slapping his face multiple times with its tail. Ash wails in pain, as he is finally awakened. He angrily complains them to wake him up in a friendly way but Rotom scolds him to sleep early, rather than a friendly wake up. While going downstairs, Ash also remembers the dream he had where he made a promise to both Solgaleo and Lunala, much to his confusion. While Ash and his Pokémon eat breakfast, Rotom turns the TV on to watch the news. The news report Professor Burnet is the lady of the year in Alola, much to Kukui's surprise; he tells Ash she is a fellow researcher. The news explain the award is given once per year, but this time it is given to Burnet, due to her research results and her unique personality. Ash is amused by her, and Kukui tells she researches Ultra Wormholes, which he'll explain to Ash later on. At the Altar of the Sunne, Burnet is with Lusamine, who explains this is the location where the Tapu Pokémon fought the Ultra Beasts. She was thankful about the ruins, reminiscing about her childhood where her father battled the Pokémon. Lusamine's dream of seeing an Ultra Beast remains intact despite many years ago. Alongside them, a woman expresses her excitement about both the sun and moon symbols, which still remain a mystery. A scientist asks Burnet if she did really sense high levels of Ultra energies. Burnet confirms this, as the scientist picks up no energies currently, and blames Burnet's failing equipment. Lusamine doubts that, annoying the scientist, Faba, for pointing out that he is simply jealous of Professor Burnet, who giggles at that. The team continues exploring, wishing to meet the Ultra Beasts. Faba is still grumpy, but his device picks up Ultra energy levels rising. He looks behind, but ignores that and continues on. Ash runs to the Pokémon School. Suddenly, Pikachu sees Tapu Koko and follows its trail. Ash follows Pikachu at the forest, where they encounter Tapu Koko, who immediately disappears. The bushes rustle, as Ash finds a cloudy-like Pokémon. Pikachu tickles the Pokémon, who is asleep. Ash holds it up, and notices it is quite light, and screams "Promise!" Pikachu and Rotom are startled, while Ash remembers he promised someone he'd find this Pokémon. Ash explains it was last night, in a dream, which confuses Rotom. Rotom scans the Pokémon, but is shocked that it has no data on it. At the school, Kukui greets everyone, but finds Ash absent. Others think he got distracted and went to find a Pokémon. Lana fantasizes he found a Groudon, but others doubt her. Ash arrives, and starts panicking, as he saw a Pokémon not even Rotom knows about it. He shows the Pokémon, which floats in air, to others. Everyone is amazed by the Pokémon, which Lillie has no info about in her books, nor did Samson Oak see it before. Sophcoles thinks it is a new Pokémon species, as Kiawe remarks Ash found a new Pokémon, which excites him. The Pokémon giggles in the sleep, making Lana and Mallow amused by its cuteness, looking like a baby. Lillie mutters "Nebby", thinking it is a good nickname for a sparkling Pokémon, shaped like a cloud. Others agree it is a fitting nickname, as Lillie calls Nebby. Nebby wakes up, and immediately cries out, emitting Supersonic that overwhelms others by its sound. The class tries to calm it down, by gently shaking it, singing a song. Mallow calms it down by stroking it, and Steenee emits the Sweet Scent, which attracts Rowlet. Steenee bashes Rowlet away, who flies back, which makes Nebby laugh. Ash notes Nebby cries and laughs, like a baby would. With Nebby calmed down, Kukui proposes giving it food, to see what it likes to eat. The class gives Nebby some sandwiches, salad, Pokémon food and other things, but Nebby is not interested. Ash takes one of Sophocles' candy - sugar stars - which Nebby delightfully eats. Samson is glad the class found out what Nebby would like to eat. Kukui reminds Ash they have to buy that candy, which Sophocles promises to show the market where he buys the candy from. Professor Burnet has found traces of Ultra energy. However, she and Lusamine see the location on Melemele Island, where they fly by helicopter, accompanied by the lady and Faba. After waving goodbye to Sophocles, both Ash and Lillie go to Professor Kukui's house by limousine. There, they find Kukui, alongside a helicopter. He informs them that someone is waiting for them. Inside, Lillie confronts Lusamine, her mother, which shocks Ash. Lusamine asks if Lillie behaved herself while she was absent, and tries to give her a hug. Lillie dodges Lusamine, as she is embarrassed by her mother's behavior. Lusamine claims she could remember the other day Lillie was just a baby, but Lillie claims that was a long time ago. Lusamine notices Lillie holds Snowy in her hands, as she can touch Pokémon. Lusamine hugs her daughter, whom Rotom mentions she raised Snowy as an egg. Lillie is embarrassed even more, since Lusamine does not consider in her feelings. She points out Lusamine had the Cleffa touch the Moon Stone to evolve it into a Clefable when Lillie was gone. Lillie wanted to raise it as Cleffa, but Lusamine reminds Clefable is her Pokémon, and is not impressed by Lillie's argument "it stays cuter that way". Ash notices Lillie is more livelier with her mother around. Rotom notices Professor Burnet, who is impressed Rotom recognizes her. Kukui introduces Ash to Burnet, a professor that does research for Lusamine's company, the Aether Foundation. Lusamine, the owner of the company, greets Ash, and introduces her employees: Faba, the researcher, and Wicke, the caretaker of the Pokémon. Per Lusamine's request, Ash shows Nebby, to which she confirms that it is an Ultra Beast. Burnet shows everyone an ancient drawing, depicting a fight between Tapu Pokémon and Ultra Beasts. Lillie remembers Ultra Beasts are creatures from another world. Lusamine is glad Lillie studied hard, and is grateful she enrolled her daughter in school. Lillie disproves this, since she wanted to go to school, and not her mother. Burnet thinks Nebby is one of the Ultra Beasts, and Faba adds any Ultra Beast has the Ultra Aura, and Wicke shows the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island, where such aura was detected. Before Faba could continue, Ash points at the screen, declaring *that* is the place. Ash explains he dreamt he was there, and Solgaleo and Lunala appeared as well, then remembers Nebby came out of a light. Lusamine sees the two Legendary Pokémon contacted Ash through the dream. Faba disproves this, claiming it is just a dream. Lusamine asks of Ash to leave the care of Nebby to the Aether Foundation; Wicke explains the organization takes good care of Pokémon. Ash refuses, since he actually made a promise to Solgaleo and Lunala he'd look after Nebby. Faba scolds him, pointing out taking care of an Ultra Beast would be too much for a child. Lillie assures them Ash got a Z-Ring and Z-Crystals. Professor Kukui confirms Ash is a trustworthy Pokémon Trainer. Lusamine allows Ash take care of it, since both Legendary Pokémon are entrusting him with this task, much to Faba's anger. Lusamine also informs him that they will call her just in case if they were in trouble. As Nebby falls asleep, Rotom realizes that's one more he has to wake up at mornings. At night, Nebby wakes up and crawls to the ladder. Pikachu notices this and tries to stop it, but falls down. Nebby is amused by this foolish behavior. Debuts Character *Professor Burnet *Wicke *Faba Pokémon *Cosmog *Solgaleo (dream) *Lunala (dream) *Tapu Fini *Tapu Bulu *Stufful *Xurkitree (drawing) *Buzzwole (drawing) *Kartana (drawing) *Celesteela (drawing) *Nihilego (drawing) *Guzzlord (drawing) *Pheromosa (drawing) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Cosmog (JP): Nebby (US) *The Poké Question segment is hosted by Lillie and asks, "My mother appears in today's episode, but who is that?". The answers are Lusamine (blue), Wicke (red), Professor Burnet (green), and Olivia (yellow). The correct answer is the blue one, Lusamine. *The beginning of the title card the Z-Ring is replaced by a Z-Power Ring. Gallery Two mighty Pokémon appear out of portals SM044 2.png A starcloud is born SM044 3.png Gladion tries to restrain his Pokémon SM044 4.png Ash is sleeping late SM044 5.png Rotom wakes Rowlet up SM044 6.png Litten slaps its tail on Ash's face SM044 7.png Ash has been woken up rudely SM044 8.png The scientists have gathered at a strange place for Ultra Beast activities SM044 9.png Pikachu encounters the starcloud SM044 10.png Ash and Rotom believe this to be a new Pokémon species SM044 11.png Nebby sleeps with Rowlet in Ash's backpack SM044 12.png The Pokémon, Nebby, is behaving like a baby SM044 13.png Ash leaves Kiawe to take care of Nebby SM044 14.png Nebby refuses to eat Mallow's sandwiches SM044 15.png Lusamine visits her daughter, Lillie, much to the latter's disdain SM044 16.png Kukui and Burnet meet one another SM044 17.png The scientists show the legend of the Guardian Deities and Ultra Beasts SM044 18.png Lusamine lets Ash take care of Nebby }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes focusing on Aether Foundation